Performance
by TacticianZephine
Summary: A prequel to my fic Savage, in which Prowl meets Ember. Warning: Contains mild suggestive themes and robot strippers. Kinda fluffy, maybe eh.
1. Chapter 1

**I posted a random prequel to _Savage, _because it was in my brain, and now it's on the Internet. -evil laugh-**

**I told you. Writing is an illness.**

* * *

The music was blaring. Prowl nursed his drink, glaring at his friends. "I still don't want to be here. I have cases I could be working on."

"That's why you're here. You needed this," Ironhide pointed out, chugging his. "Your social life is in trouble."

"How is my social life in trouble?"

"You don't 'ave one," Dino piped up, knocking his shot back.

A waitress approached their table, leaning forward to smirk at the mechs. "Y'all need more drinks?" she said, a Tarnish accent thick on her glossa.

"Yeah, thanks. And, ah, make _his_ a double," Ironhide nodded, pointing to Prowl. "He needs it."

"Sure thang, sweet thang," she smirked, sauntering off.

Dino watched her walk away, his glossa darting out to run itself over his lip components as he looked over the back of her. "I'd take 'er 'ome in a Sparkbeat," he confirmed, his engine purring a little as he nudged Prowl.

Ironhide snorted. "Down, Dino. Remember, the waitresses know us. And they know that if Chromia comes home and blasts me a new one, I'll go after the one who fragged them off."

"Speaking of Chromia..." Dino nodded up onstage. Sure enough, the blue female in question was sauntering onto the stage, flanked by two other dancers. One was pink, moving like Chromia, but with less of her sexy prowl and more innocence. The other was black, and moved exactly the same way as Chromia did.

"'Ey, Ironhide, that one, is she new?"

"Arcee? You've seen her plenty of times."

"No, I know Arcee. I mean the other one."

"Oh, what, Em? Nah, she's worked here forever. She used to be the stage manager, but she really wanted to perform, so they hired a new stage manager and gave her a shot. 'Mia and I've had her over for supper lots of times."

"Mm, she is very beautiful. Can you arrange for me to meet 'er?"

Ironhide nudged him playfully. "Hang on." He threw Chromia a two-fingered wave, and once she acknowledged him, he pointed to the unbonded mechs with him. She nodded, and their set continued. Ironhide grinned. "She'll be down after their set. I told her to bring a couple friends."

**  
After their set, the three dancers vanished backstage, and Chromia appeared headed toward the table, flanked closely by Arcee and the one named Ember. "Now, Ironhide, we've spoken about you ogling my coworkers," Chromia chastized her mate. "What're you doing here?"

"We're treating Prowl here to a taste of lunar life."

"'E does not get out much," Dino explained.

"He's a very busy mech, and we thought seeing you lovelies work your magic would loosen him up a little."

"Mmm, I'll do you one better," Chromia said thoughtfully, looking at Prowl. "I think we can swing a private show. What's your type, sweetness?"

"My... type?" Prowl arched an optic ridge.

"Oh, you know, your _type_. Hm... bright and bubbly?" At this, she pointed to Arcee, who giggled cutely and looked shyly at him. Prowl wasn't even phased. "No, huh? How about wilting bloom?" Chromia pointed to a female beside the bar, who was looking distressed and sullen like it was her job. And mechs were flocking to her. Prowl shook his head in distaste. "No? Hm... let me see... how about fierce and firey?" She didn't indicate anyone, but looked to Ember. "You see it, right?"

"I do, but I cannot think of any femme who could loosen a mech _this_ tightly wound," she purred in a sultry tone.

Dino made his move, snagging the darkest female by the waist and pulling her into his lap smoothly. "And what type are _you_, beauty?"

She snorted with the same distaste as Prowl had shown the "wilting bloom" at the bar. "I most certainly am not _your_ type," she quipped, escaping his grip.

Prowl actually smiled a little. Dino's femalizing tactics had finally failed him. Chromia noticed this, and nudged Ember. "Say, Em, why don't _you_ entertain Prowl?"

She looked him over. "Well... I do not see why not..." she purred in the same tone, pulling Prowl to his feet. "Come with _me_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and gentlemen, ****I DISTRACT YOU WITH MY BOTSMUT. Well... it's more botfluff... but... shut up, I'm tired.**

* * *

Ember led him into a back room, locking the door behind them.

Prowl looked around. There was a sofa-looking thing, a chair, and a table. A stereo system was built into the wall, and there was a small raised platform that looked like part of the large stage on the main floor, just extremely smaller, complete with the pole-thing.

She pulled him to the chair, watching him take a seat, and sauntered over to the stereo, turning on music. The lighting went red, and she prowled up onto the miniature stage. Prowl watched her curiously, and felt his in-temp skyrocket when he realized what she was doing.

His optics tracked her movement as she circled the steel column. They watched every spin, every inversion, every climb, every arch, every slide, and, certainly, they watched every naughty smile and smirk she threw his way.

She twirled off the pole and slinked down off the platform, walking behind the chair and draping her arms over his shoulders so her fingertips fell along the bottom seam of his Spark chamber.

"What are you-"

"Shh, just watch me," she whispered wickedly. She pulled her hands back, dragging them along his chest, and walked around to his front.

He watched again as she moved her body seductively in front of him, bending, twisting, and arching again. His hands twitched as though he wanted to reach for her, and she smirked, letting him touch a little before she leaned away. She ran her own hands over her curves and plating, swivelling her hips and bending her knees until she reached the floor. She slowly stood back up, and Prowl felt his interface spike pressurize almost painfully fast, his engine kicking into overdrive.

She seemed to notice this and straddled him. "Is there anything else I can do for you? " she purred. "And I _do_ mean _anything_."

His hands reflexively settled on her waist, and he suddenly found himself without a response. He let these idiot half-sounds go for a few nanokliks, but eventually stopped trying.

She chuckled. "Do I have to guess?" she asked him. "Is that what you want?"

He still couldn't form words, but nodded.

She rolled her body a little, and dragged her fingers down his chest plating. Prowl groaned a little at that, strangely taking pleasure from the stinging as the bladed tips left scratches.

Ember found his overheating interface cover, rubbing it. "Mm, have you ever done this before?"

Prowl was shuddering due to the feedback from her touch. "I... I... well, yes, but... not... not with..."

She looked at him almost innocently before clicking it back and watching his spike extend itself almost rudely with a hiss-click, steaming slightly from contact with the cold air of the room. She seemed a little startled by its appearance, and Prowl really couldn't blame her. Mechs like him weren't usually this endowed.

She gripped it, then looked up at him as she slid the cover back from her interface port, which was already slick with lubricant.

She smiled a little, climbing back into his lap and stroking him. More feedback. More half-formed syllables, and Ember chuckled good-naturedly. She leaned in, biting down on a neural line in his neck as she connected their lower halves.

Prowl let out a strangled groan, his optics flashing white from the feedback.

She smirked, moving her hips against him with her hands on his shoulders for balance. He gripped her hips roughly, bucking against her. Her engine growled in tune with his as her optics flashed red and she leaned up to bite him.

He snarled like some kind of animal at the bite, pushing her completely off and to the floor. She squealed, looking indignantly up at him. He pinned her down, shoving back into her.

***  
They reappeared on the main floor quite some time later, their engines purring contentedly as they rejoined Chromia and Ironhide.

"Where's Dino?" Prowl asked.

"Bouncer tossed him out for unrult behavior," Ironhide nodded.

Chromia looked at the other female. "C'mon, Em, we've got another set coming up."

Ember nodded, throwing Prowl a kiss as the females departed.

Ironhide looked at his friend. "So... how was it?"

"Shut up."

"Did you two-"

"Shut up."

"All I wanna know is if she let you-"

Prowl dumped his drink on him. "Shut it."


End file.
